Yee Gee
Yee—Yee Gee's most famous quote Yee Gee (Not to be confused with Yeegee) is a multidimensional theropod infected with the Weegee Virus and became this abominable shell of a dinosaur taken over by Weegee. It only appears in the physical for three exact seconds before disspearing. His purpose still remains a mystery to the scientific community. Appearance Yee Gee is a green theropod, presumably a Gorgosaurus. His legs are not seen, neither is most of his tail. Such features are impossible to be gazed upon since Yee Gee's physical appearance is totally subjective to each and just won't show his entire body. Due to this, Yee Gee's physical structure remains completely unknown. Summoning Invoking Yee Gee is a tiresome process and usually takes around half an hour to be fully accomplished. Due to unpopular demand, the method will be shown right here. Be aware that Yee Gee only lasts for about three seconds, so enjoy the beautiful event as it lasts. # Find a baby Ankylosaurid. It appears to work best when performed with an Ankylosaurus or a Pinacosaurus, for some reason. # Infect the baby with the Weegee virus and wait for it to turn into a Weegee. # Force him to watch the Yee video 2912 times with no break. # The baby shall then began chanting Yee Gee's summoning spell. # If you're lucky, Yee Gee will show up. Enjoy! Behavior Yee Gee appears to be physically shapeless, but affects the nervous system of the one who summoned him. It then creates a image of him on your brain, which lasts for about three seconds. The method Yee Gee uses for messing with the nervous system is still unknown and many scientists theorize it's merely a placebo effect, but some guess the Yee Gee phenomena actually comes from afterlife or from aliens. Its purpose remains a mystery, since it doesn't appear to have any other than being excessively hard to summon and very brief in his appearance. Yee Gee virus? The Yee Gee virus is a hypothesis that Yee Gee secretly takes over a part of your brain and slowly spreads towards most of the nervous system until you become a zombie. This is supported by several reports of Gees having strange symptoms, such as excessive anger, lost of mobility, anosmia, blindness and peripheral neuropathy. Such symptoms, ignore their severity, simply dissapear after some weeks, but the Gee in question no longer has any memory of his life and will frequently summon Yee Gee again. Basically, a "zombie". This strange chain of events are reported to happen only with the ones who experienced Yee Gee. The cult of Yee Gee The "zombies" mentioned above are known to form small cults in which Yee Gee is summoned every night. They also kidnap unsuspecting Gees to transform them into zombies. This horrible cult was then heavily retaliated by the goverment, due to their illicit pratices and dangerous religious fanaticism. The anti-Yee Gee movement was then created to shut down this dangerous religion. Trivia * Yee Gee is theorized to be older than time. * His cult is one of the biggest out there. * The virus is known to affect robots. If the robot in question is already infected with Weegeerick Virus, it can lead to some very disastrous consequences. Category:Fakegees Category:Evilgees Category:Monster Weegees Category:Aliens Category:Non-Recolors